


One of the herd (again)

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At long last.





	One of the herd (again)

Our tale begins a decade after the centaurs chased Firenze out of the forest for dating a wizard Barty Crouch Sr. Now the centaurs have finally accepted the new Minister for Magic's laws regarding interspecies relationships.

Firenze smiled. "They want to make you one of the herd."

Barty gasped. "Me?"

Firenze nodded and said, "Yes, you. If you become one of the herd, we can marry one day; Barty."

Barty beamed, "Then I shall do it, for us."

Firenze grinned. "The ceremony is being held tonight, so I am glad that you agreed to it."

Barty asked, "What does being one of the herd mean?"

Firenze stated, "It means you'll be accepted by my herd, it will become our herd."

Barty responded, "I shall do it for us, not them; Firey."


End file.
